A mobile computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, etc.) may offer a variety of functionality and features. When traveling, a user may employ such a mobile computing device to keep track of time, to navigate, and/or to search for information relevant to a current trip and/or destination.
While access to large amounts of information may be beneficial to a user, a mobile computing device may not always present requested information in an organized way. For example, rather than allowing entry of a single search with the mobile computing device to determine an appropriate departure time for traveling to a mass transit station (e.g., a bus stop, subway or train station), a mobile computing device and/or search service may require the user may need to submit multiple, related searches with the mobile computing device (e.g., to find directions to the station, to determine an estimated travel time to the station, to estimate a time of departure from the station, etc.) and manually evaluate the results of these searches to determine an appropriate departure time to facilitate arrival at a destination by a predetermined time.